Como rivales, perfectas Como hermanas, no tanto
by KristenMaggiePattz
Summary: Cuando Bella le decidió quitar el puesto a Alice de la reina de la moda, ella se resintió. Pero cuando ésta le arrebató a su novio... Procura no enfadar a Alice Swan, a menos que quieras caer en la desgraciada venganza suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Como rivales perfectas, como hermanas no tanto.**

**Nadie me gana en la moda.**

**POV ALICE.**

**...7 años antes...**

Una sonrisa muy ancha se dibujaba en mi sonrisa cuando acabé mi diseño número... eso no importa, el caso es que yo estaba demasiado entretenida para no darme cuenta de un detalle muy importante. Mi hermana, la anti-moda alias Bella Swan, había estado encerrada en su cuarto hacía una semana y nadie sabía por qué. Solo salía de su cuarto para comer y aún así le colocaba seguro a la puerta, cosa que era muy extraña en ella.

-Al, abre la puerta, te quiero mostrar algo-. Di un respingo. No me esperaba la visita de mi hermana y mucho menos que se atreviera a venir a mi cuarto lleno de bocetos de moda; a ella le aterrorizaban. Me paré a mi pesar escondiendo mi nuevo boceto entre unos cuadernos y abrí la puerta.

Apenas lo hice supe que no era lo correcto. Bella me dejó con la boca abierta al llevar un conjunto que combinaba perfectamente. Esa no era la Bella que yo conocía, la habían transformado de arriba abajo ahora hasta se veía bonita.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?- Pregunté con la mirada fija en su atuendo. No podía apartar mi vista, era simplemente perfecto y debía admitirlo, era más perfecto que lo que yo había hecho.

-¿Te gusta? Llevé trabajándolo toda esta semana-. Un momento, ¿ella? ¿Dijo acaso que ELLA lo había hecho? Esto debía ser una broma. Sí, sí, me estaba tomando el pelo definitivamente. Alcé ambas cejas y me eché a reír histéricamente. Bella hizo un puchero y se miró de arriba abajo cuando me empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. De repente se sonrojó y se tocó el vestido, dejé de reír. Entonces sí lo había hecho ella.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio hiciste esto?- Apunté su chaleco.- No me lo creo, tú odias la moda. Aparte, nunca tendrías un gusto superior al mío-. Ella estaba muy seria y luego me mostró sus dientes resplandecientes. Oh no, algo estaba mal aquí.

**...Presente...**

-Al, tierra llamando a Alice Swan-. Parpadeé precipitadamente. Tenía tres pares de ojos sobre mí, al parecer me había quedado soñando despierta.- Pensé que te habíamos perdido-. Continuó Jasper y yo me sonrojé. Jasper era un chico alto y rubio o como lo definía yo, perfecto en todo sentido. Tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies, incluyendo a mi hermana, pero no les prestaba la menor atención. Yo era su mejor amiga y la que más se baboseaba por él, aunque no se diera cuenta. Lo que más me entristecía, era que siempre me vería como solo su amiga.- ¿En qué pensabas, querida?- Me puse pensativa. ¿En qué pensaba antes de meterme al tema de mi Jazz...?

-No recuerdo bien-. Admití rascándome la cabeza. Emmett se echó a reír sonoramente e hice un puchero. Jasper sonrió y vuelve el maldito rubor.- ¿De qué hablábamos?

-De qué mi primo se viene a vivir aquí a Forks, Al-. Respondió Emmett.

-Ah que chido, ¿cómo se llama?- Dije con indiferencia.

-Edward, y ¿desde cuándo dices "chido"?- Me encogí de hombros intentando restarle importancia.- Como les iba diciendo, Edward viene de Alaska y bueno, lo tendremos que ayudar a adaptarse aquí.

-¿Con la mesa de los raros?- Pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Raros pero hermosos-. Bufé. Eso sólo podía venir de Rosalie que tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, por supuesto, no le duró mucho. Bella entró a la cafetería con mucho aire teatral para mi gusto seguida por sus dos secuaces a las que le llama "amigas". Extrañamente, se dirigió a mi mesa.

-Hola Jasper-. Rodé los ojos. Ja, debí habérmelo imaginado.- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?- Enfatizó la última palabra. Jazz me miró a mí pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer. Él era tan complaciente en ese sentido, y no iba a rechazar una invitación de una "dama". Asentí apartando mi vista de la barbie para ver a Jasper quien se levantó y siguió a Bella hasta otra mesa apartada.

Ambos movían sus labios de una forma irreconocible, claro que no es que yo fuera muy buena leyendo los labios. Mi hermana, si es que aún la podía llamar así, se mostraba muy interesada en lo que le decía mi amigo. Yo mientras tanto, estaba roja de furia y celos, ¿acaso ella se tiene que llevar todos los premios? Oh no, no se iba a salir con la suya esta vez, lo juro como que me llamo Mary Alice Swan.

-Al, te va a dar un ataque amiga-. Dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ya vale, puede que ella fuera una vanidosa y lo que sea pero cuando la conocías muy bien, resultaba ser una fantástica amiga.- Sé que te gusta Jazz pero...- La fulminé con la mirada. Como decía era una fantástica amiga que a veces me gustaría matar.

-Cállate o le digo a Emm quién te gusta-. Amenacé. Emmett y ella se gustaban desde hace bastante solo que los únicos que no sabían eso eran precisamente ellos.

-No te atreverías, Alice Swan.

-Pruébame-. Sonreí maliciosamente. Le di un sorbo a mi refresco y posé de nuevo mí mirada sobre Bella y Jasper. Casi me atraganto con mi refresco al ver lo que mis ojos nunca hubieran querido ver. Isabella se estaba literalmente comiendo a mi Jazzie. Casi pego un grito pero me controlé. Mis ojos empezaron a lloriquear y mis manos se volvieron puños encima de la mesa. Corrí mi silla y me fui corriendo al baño sin mirar a nada ni a nadie más.

Te odio Isabella Swan, no sabes cuánto. Me la pagarás, juro que lo harás algún día. Mejor será que te cuides bien por la noche, no te dejaré dormir. Nunca te perdonaré y cuando Alice Swan se enfada, se arma la grande. Tú mi querida hermana, tendrás el privilegio de experimentar lo que se siente despertar a la fiera que está muy, pero que muy dentro de mí.

**Whola! Espero que les guste mi nueva historia ya que ustedes deciden si la dejo n_n **

**Espero reviews porfavooorr se los suplico ;) **

**Besoooss! Pasenla bien :D**


	2. Bella Swan es una ganadora, sí señor

**Bella Swan es una ganadora, sí señor. **

**BELLA POV. **

Jasper me separó a unos cuantos segundos de yo haberlo besado, bueno al menos habíamos avanzado esta vez. Ya sé que yo lo había besado a la fuerza pero aún así era un avance. Él me separó bruscamente y miró en dirección a su mesa. Vaya, no estaba Alice ya. Se me escapó una risita por lo bajo y mi mirada volvió a Jasper. No lo hacía por fastidiar a mi hermana, aunque supiera que ella se moría por Jazz, lo hacía por mí. Yo tenía que tener a todos los hombres a mis pies, ese era mi primer principio; aún así me gustaba Jasper como ninguno y siempre me había parecido injusto que se fijara más en mi hermana que en mí.

Jasper me miró una milésima de segundo antes de correr hacia afuera de la cafetería. Hice una mueca, no me esperaba esa retirada en lo absoluto. ¿De veras besaba tan feo? Sabía que no era ni pizca de cierto pero no pude evitar preguntármelo.

-Wow, hiciste llorar a tu hermana, dame esos cinco amiga-. Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Lauren a mis espaldas. Luego di un respingo al reparar en la palabra amiga. Já, ella siempre pensará que somos amigas de verdad pero en realidad nunca contará conmigo. Yo solo la veía como un juguete, algo de tirar y usar. Sí bueno, yo no era la gran cosa tampoco pero estaba muy cerca de la perfección para ser honesta conmigo misma. Por favor, todos me amaban. Además le estaba haciendo un favor a Lauren y a Jessica al dejar que se juntaran conmigo, las hacía populares y hacía que los hombres que yo desechaba se fijaran en ellas por muy feas que fueran. Sí que éramos amigas.

No le choqué la mano ya que ayer me había hecho la manicura. Solo observé su mano mientras volvía a su lugar lentamente.

-Sí, em, como sea-. Dije entre dientes. Me levanté de la mesa y me retiré de la cafetería sin mirar a mis "amigas". Cuando me dirigía hacia el baño sonó el timbre y me vi rodeada de miles de incompetentes, por lo que tuve que ir a clases.

Tocaba biología y siempre me sentaba sola, para colmo no hubo nada en la clase que me interesara. Me puse a dibujar en mi cuaderno unos ojos que jamás había visto en mi vida pero que aún así me parecían extrañamente familiares. Cerré mi cuaderno de golpe al oír la campana de nuevo. ¿Cómo rayos el tiempo se pasaba tan malditamente rápido?

Camino a gimnasia un imbécil se atravesó en mi camino y me tiró los libros para colmo.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Fíjate tarado!- Chille mientras me agachaba a recoger mis cosas. Ya sé que él también lo haría pero un impulso me llevó a hacerlo.

-Lo siento yo...- Se agachó y reparé en que nunca había oído su voz. Alcé la vista dejando de un lado mis libros y por un segundo, tan solo un segundo pensé que había encontrado a mi alma gemela. Hmpf, que cursi. Era moreno y fornido, tenía rasgos indios y una deslumbrante sonrisa blanca. Su cabello era muy largo para mi gusto pero aún así lo consideraba guapo. –Mi nombre es Jacob, pero me puedes decir Jake-. Me tendió su mano y la apreté suavemente. Me perdí tanto en sus ojos negros que ni me di cuenta cuando me ayudó a pararme y me entregó mis libros.

-Bella-. Le correspondí la sonrisa.- Esto, me tengo que ir, voy a gimnasia. Otro día nos vemos-. Despedí mientras corría por el pasillo, se me hacía tarde y me iban a poner reporte. Los tacones que llevaba puestos no me ayudaban en mucho puesto que casi me caigo, por suerte la pared me detuvo antes de que cayera de lleno al piso.

-Señorita Swan, que sorpresa que se presentara a clase, hoy practicaremos tenis-. Dijo mi profesor cuando entré al gimnasio. Me sonrojé como un tomate y fui a los vestidores para cambiarme. Sí, yo también pienso que los uniformes son horrorosos pero si no quieres matarte en el intento de practicar algún deporte, úsalos y más si tienes mi suerte. Me acomodé al lado de Lauren y esperé a que el profesor formara las parejas.- Isabella Swan, Jacob Black-. Abrí los ojos. ¿Jake estaba aquí? ¿En este infierno? ¿Y le había tocado conmigo? Creo que encontré a alguien con peor suerte que yo.

-Vamos compañera-. Dijo jalándome el brazo. Me dejé arrastrar hasta el punto más alejado de todos y lo miré.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?

-Bueno, te quería decir que teníamos la misma clase pero huiste tomando el camino más largo-. Fruncí el ceño.- Ten-. Me tendió una raqueta y la tomé insegura.

No fue tan mal, solo que le estampé la raqueta un par de veces en el rostro de Jacob antes de que el profesor nos separara. Luego de cambiarme y de salir de mi infierno personal, Jake me salvó de ser tragada por la multitud y me llevó hasta mi carro deportivo.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Ya sabes, soy la hija del Jefe Swan, vivo en la única casa decente de este maldito pueblo-. Jake sonrió.- En la esquina de la única cafetería de por aquí-. Él asintió.

-Ya sé dónde queda.

-Me tengo que ir o papá se enojará-. Él asintió y me despidió con la mano. Me subí a mi deportivo y lo puse en marcha. Cuando llegué a casa escuché unos chillidos agudos de parte de la única persona capaz de producir sonidos tan agudos. Subí a mi habitación dejando mi bolso Gucci en la mesa. Abrí la puerta y ¡oh, santo cielo! las cosas volaban por todas partes. Mis diseños rotos a la mitad, mis vestidos rotos y una Alice llorando incontrolablemente.- ¡Mary Alice Swan!- Estallé intentando unir los pedazos de mis bocetos inútilmente- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?- Grité tomándola del cabello. Ella también tiró a cogerme pero la esquivé, era tan pobremente enana.- ¿Cómo carajo pudiste hacerme esto?- Dije tirándola al otro extremo de mi habitación.- ¡Largo!- Rugí y ella se fue, no sin antes golpearme la cara con su puño.

-¿Cómo tú pudiste besar a MÍ Jasper?- Gritó una vez en su habitación y azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

-¿Tu Jasper? ¡ILUSA!- Grité de vuelta. Me tiré en mi cama y me eché a llorar.

**POV. JASPER**

-Jasper, levántate de la maldita cama-. Chilló Rosalie. Mi vista estaba fija en el techo y no sé cómo, pero al parecer llevaba tres horas así. Estaba pensando en Alice, únicamente en ella, y en la expresión que tenía cuando la encontré en el baño llorando.

**FLASHBACK**

-Y bien, ¿cómo es eso de que te gusta mi hermana?- Exigió Bella apuntándome con su uña y con una mirada amenazadora. Abrí los ojos, ¿de veras era tan pero tan obvio? Alice me había gustado desde que teníamos cinco y precisamente me había hecho amigo de ella porque la consideraba la más bonita del mundo, claro que solo me acuerdo de mi infancia por ella. Ella era mi bailarina, mi ángel y soñaba con ella casi todas las noches, aunque nadie supiera sobre eso. Aún así no me avergonzaba hacerlo, ahora tenía bien claro que algún día sería mi novia, o al menos eso esperaba. No sabía con seguridad sus sentimientos hacia mí y una parte de mí me decía que ella solo me quería como un amigo. Eso me entristecía.- Tranquilo, no se lo diré. Isabella Swan puede ser muy vanidosa, pero cuando promete algo para alguien importante, lo hace-. Me sonrió. ¿Yo? ¿Importante? Vaya, que sorpresa.

En un momento en el que tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, pasó. Bella estampó sus labios contra los míos, dejándome casi sin respiración. Mi ser se impresionó tanto que por una milésima de segundo le devolví el beso, pero luego me aparté casi inmediatamente. Miré instantáneamente a la mesa y no estaba Alice. Oh, no.

Escuché una risita molesta detrás de mí y me giré solo para ver a la tonta de Bella riéndose disimuladamente. Me giré de nuevo hacia la puerta y corrí hacia el pasillo. ¿Por qué me había besado si sabía que a mí me gustaba su hermana y no ella? La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas. Me detuve para ver el reloj, la campana sonaría en menos de diez minutos así que me tendría que dar prisa para encontrar a Alice, cosa que no fue muy difícil.

Lloriqueos venían del baño de mujeres. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Del de mujeres? ¿En serio? Suspiré antes de empujar la puerta con cautela. Al parecer estaba solo yo y una cabina que lloraba desconsoladamente. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y sentí como esa persona se sorbía la nariz unas cuantas veces. Abrió una pequeña manito insegura la puerta y cuando alzó la vista se quedó congelada.

-Al, ¿qué te pasó?- Sus hermosos ojos negros se clavaron en mí y parecía que quería besarme. Oh, Jasper estás alucinando, eso nunca pasará. Bajó su vista y yo me incliné un poco para quedar a su altura.- Dime pequeña-. La rodeé con mis brazos y puse mi frente sobre la suya, haciendo que alzara la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que su dulce aliento golpeaba en mi boca.- Confía en mí-. Le agarré las dos manos y se las apreté amigablemente. No quería que se apartara. Ella tragó saliva y desvió su mirada. Se mostraba claramente incómoda, cosa que me deprimió en lo más profundo de mi alma. Me iba a apartar pero ella me cogió las manos y tiró de mí hacia ella para que no lo hiciera. ¿Eso significaba algo? Suspiré y me di cuenta que al parecer todo lo que hacía Alice significaba algo para mí.

Ella me alejó de un suave empujón e intentó sonreírme. Aunque su sonrisa no llegara a los ojos, sabía que trataba de que yo me sintiera mejor. ¿Por qué pensaba que todo lo que hacía ella era para que yo me sintiera mejor? Ah, Jasper, estás flechado y aparte, hablas contigo mismo.

-Lo siento, no quería que te sintieras mal, solo que estabas muy cerca de mí y yo...

-No hay cuidado, ¿por qué lloras?

-Esto... es que no terminé una tarea y me van a poner reporte...- Oh, era eso.- Ya sabes como se pone mi mamá con esos reportes-. Sonreí al recordar como Reneé se ponía al ver que Alice en específico obtenía un reporte. Un día casi echa la casa abajo, conmigo presente. Ella me consideraba como un hijo más, total y era el mejor amigo de Alice. En eso sonó el timbré, suspiré.

-Vamos-. La jalé hacia afuera y gracias a Dios que no había nadie quien me viera por lo que pasé de desapercibido. Caminamos en silencio hasta el aula de inglés en donde por suerte me sentaba junto a ella.

Toda la clase me la pasé mirándola incansablemente y de vez en cuando ella me dirigía miradas de confusión, seguramente estaría pensando en qué momento me volví un loco acosador. Pero al final no me dijo nada. Cuando salimos del salón, era ella la que no paraba de mirarme y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz. Disimuladamente, le tomé la mano cuando avanzábamos hacia Biología. Era un gesto extraño, pero se sentía como la octava maravilla del mundo y más aún cuando ella no se soltaba.

-Estoy bien, de verdad-. Me dijo susurrándome al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ya que no estaba preparado para tal movimiento. Me volteé involuntariamente hacia ella y quedé a escasos centímetros de su cara. Casi por puro impulso, la beso. Casi.

-Lo siento-. Dije sonrojándome. ¡Pero no es cierto! No me arrepentía de qué tan próximos estábamos y jamás lo haría.

-M-Me tengo que ir-. Susurró Alice dejándome con la boca abierta. La miré mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con su clásico contoneo que me volvía loco.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Como te decía, mamá se va de viaje por unas cuantas semanas y me dejó a tu cargo así que...- Rose decía. Y yo sonreí estúpidamente.

-¿Qué?- Dije atónito.

-¡Jasper! ¿Me estabas escuchando?- Negué con la cabeza y el ceño de Rosalie se frunció.- Mamá se irá mañana a Inglaterra y ¿sabes lo que significa? Fiesta, hermano-. Negué con la cabeza enfocando mí vista en ella.- Traducción: Alice nunca se pierde una fiesta-. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.- Eso pensé.

* * *

**Muajajajajajajajajajajaj ahora díganme qué piensan que pasará? **

**no se los diré ! lalala pues me excuso ya que esta semana el colegio está de malas y se las descarga contra mí ¬¬' estúpida cárcel ._. en finnnn uuff les cuento que amo escribir esta historia n_n y espero que ustedes la amen también... también les cuento que lamento no subir apenas escribo pero otra página () tiene ciertos privilegios en cuanto a mis capítulos... en fin, en conclusión, actualizaré más seguido xD **

**kissssssssss déjen reviews! no los va a matar nadie si lo hacen u.U**


End file.
